


Kurt Hummel Takes Rosewood

by KurtsAnatomy (TheSwanOfWinterfell)



Category: Glee, Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Kurt/Everyone - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash, PWP, Smut, gay men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSwanOfWinterfell/pseuds/KurtsAnatomy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel visits Rosewood, unattached, lonely and ready to get laid with the beautiful male residents of Rosewood, Pennsylvania.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kurt Fucks Noel Kahn

Kurt Hummel was never one to be shy when asking for directions and, in a new place like Rosewood, he definitely needed them. The last time he asked for directions, he had met Blaine on the staircase at Dalton and that had become something, you know, before Blaine cheated on him. So, rejected from NYADA and single, Kurt had decided to go travelling around the country for a little while with the money he had gained from selling a few of his clothes from previous seasons that no longer kept up with the latest fall trends. He had planned to meet up with one of Rosewood's most well-known authors, Ezra Fitz, after reading his work and becoming completely obsessed with his writing. After chatting on his website, Ezra had welcomed a potential visit from Kurt and Kurt had made it the first stop on the list of places to go.

So when he saw the _cutest_ guy ever coming out of a coffee shop, he did not hesitate to ask. Tapping him on the shoulder familiarly (it had worked with Blaine), he prepared to ask the guy for directions but stopped, feeling a stirring sensation in his groin.

"Uh, are you okay?" The guy asked. He was beautiful. He looked at Kurt with expectant eyes, like he had somewhere to be. He didn't have anything in his hands, but he looked a little rushed.

"Um, yeah, I just wanted to know where Rosewood High School was." Kurt asked.

"I'm just heading there now, actually, you need a ride?" The guy offered generously. Kurt was going to say yes, but he couldn't seem too needy now, could he?

"Sure that'd be great. I'm Kurt, by the way." He smiled.

"Noel. My car's over there." They walked to his car in silence and the conversation started when they began driving.

"So what brings you to Rosewood?" Noel enquired.

"I'm meeting someone who lives here and I was travelling around the country anyway, so I thought that I would stop by." Kurt talked and Noel could not stop staring at his lips. Between concentrating partially on the empty roads of the town and Kurt's lips, Noel's eyes were plenty distracted.

"Uh, well, Rosewood's a nice little town. There's a lot of town drama though."

"Oh, about the Alison DiLaurentis case murder? I heard about that on the news a while back. Did you know her?"

"Yeah, we were friends. Kinda."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up, I'm such an idiot. Shut up, Kurt." He giggled shyly. Kurt did not giggle anymore…that was Lima Kurt.

"You're cute when you're nervous." Noel remarked and Kurt's face heated up with one of the most potent blushes that he had ever had since he saw Sam naked in the shower.

"Uh, thanks. So, do you uh, go to Rosewood?"

"Yeah, I'm a senior here, now. I have lacrosse practise in a little while so I'm just killing time really until then." Kurt smirked shortly. An athlete? Kurt could tell by his wonderful physique with arms that rivalled Sam's and strong legs that put Puck's to shame.

"I'm not meeting my friend for a while, how about you give me a tour?" Kurt flirted a little. He was single and Noel was cute and definitely hitting on him.

"Sure." Noel smirked. He would definitely start with the locker room where he could strip off and show off his body in hopes that Kurt would react and kiss him and lick his—focus on the road, Noel! He pulled into the parking lot and together they entered the building.

"This reminds me of my high school." Kurt commented. "Well, my old high school."

"Oh, are you at college?"

"Don't let my young face fool you. I'm waiting for the winter semester so that I can reapply. I didn't get in the first time around." Kurt said with a hint of ennui.

"That's too bad. I'm sure you'll get in next time. But, I've always had a thing for older guys…" Noel trailed off as they entered the locker room. Kurt looked to the showers, and got flashbacks of Sam in all of his naked glory. This reminded him a lot of the locker room at McKinley.

"Is that so? Well maybe we can find a way for you to…kill some time." Kurt suggested pragmatically with a smirk.

"Maybe we can." Noel answered and pushed Kurt against a row of lockers, kissing him fiercely. Kurt kissed back, marvelling at his abilities. He was much better than Blaine that much was for sure. Noel pinned Kurt's hands to the lockers and took full control of the smaller boy's body, thrusting his groin lightly against it, spurring Kurt into feeling a pang of arousal in his crotch like before. Before he knew it, Kurt was hardening inside his skin tight jeans (just like that damn song) and Noel freed his hands. Noel's own hands ran down Kurt's torso and palmed Kurt's aching cock through the material.

"Oh, that feels so good, Noel." Kurt moaned, biting his lip.

"You like that?" Noel challenged, lifting Kurt's shirt above his head and throwing it onto a bench nearby before stripping off his own shirt and flexing his muscles proudly.

"Hot…damn." Kurt breathed before Noel's lips were upon his once more, leading them both in a passionate dance of the mouth. Kurt's hands slithered upwards, feeling Noel's defined abs and hard pecs, stopping to gently pinch his nipples, getting Noel excited. Kurt's hands returned southward and slipped inside Noel's baggy jeans, grabbing his rapidly engorging length.

"Fuck." Noel gritted his teeth at the pleasurable friction. He hadn't been touched like that in so long. Kurt smirked and slyly undid Noel's button and zipper, pushing his pants down to his ankles, exposing the bulge in his tight boxer briefs. Kurt's hands snaked around Noel's neck and he hoisted himself into Noel's strong arms, coiling his legs around Noel's waist, kissing his neck and licking stripes along his jawline. Noel reacted to the warm touch and began to thrust upwards into Kurt's squeezable ass.

"Too many layers." Noel grunted and Kurt removed his skinny jeans, putting them with his shirt. The boys grinded their erections together, their breath hitching at the oh-so good contact of their appendages.

Kurt kissed Noel's pecs once more and left a hickey upon each of his abs and inhaled the manly scent that came from Noel before using his teeth to drag Noel's underwear down and remove it. Noel was completely naked, a sight was increased Kurt's ever-growing libido by a lot. Still kneeling, Kurt wrapped a hand around Noel's long, thick dick and twisted his hand sharply. Noel liked that very much, the jock had decided. Kurt used his tongue to swirl around the bulbous tip, causing Noel to shiver before he took the whole cock in his mouth, something that Noel was nowhere near prepared for. He felt his cock hit the back of Kurt's throat and he almost came right then and right there. Kurt could sense this, as he bobbed on Noel's member for a few seconds before pulling off.

"Not now." He muttered before turning around and pulling his underwear down, revealing the tight ass that Noel so desperately wanted to pound the fuck into with his hard cock. Kurt tilted his head and kissed Noel.

"It's all yours now fuck my ass." He whispered seductively. Noel raised his eyebrow and grasped Kurt's waist, opening his ass and inching his cock inside it.

"I need you inside me, _now_ , Noel." Kurt commanded breathlessly. He hated the moment before the cock went in, it drove him crazy knowing that it was so close to penetrating him when he just wanted it to impale him roughly.

Noel did as instructed and shoved all eight inches inside Kurt. He winced at Kurt stiffened visibly in front of him, but he was too pleasured to stop. He pulled back out just to pound his way back in again, filling Kurt up with all of his manhood. He quickly found Kurt's prostate and hammered powerfully against it, making Kurt moan musically once more.

"Oh, fuck me Noel, oh yeah shit." Kurt was so profane when being fucked. He just lost all of his inhibitions.

"Fuck yes, Kurt, you're so hot and tight and fuck!" Noel said rather incoherently. He was still forcefully banging Kurt until he felt his climax rapidly approaching. He was feeling too good and wanted to prolong pounding the shit out of Kurt's beautiful ass for as long as he could , but the orgasm fast approached. Kurt could sense Noel's cock expanding as he awaited his orgasm.

"Come inside me, Noel." He breathed and Noel just let go, shooting his seed into Kurt's ass. "Don't pull out just yet. I need to feel you inside me for just a little bit longer." Noel was plenty happy with that as somehow he wasn't becoming flaccid yet. He planted kisses onto Kurt's neck and reached around and pumped his cock, smearing pre-cum onto it for a more effective handjob.

"Oh, don't' stop that." Kurt moaned, the feeling of Noel inside him and his impending high driving him crazy. His orgasm came quickly and he moaned and his seed shot into Noel's hand. He collected it all and instead of wiping it clean, Noel did something (still hard inside of Kurt) that Kurt had never witnessed before.

Noel licked his fingers clean of Kurt's juices and smiled. "You taste good, really good." He commented before reluctantly pulling out of Kurt and kissing him deeply on the lips once more. Kurt took a quick shower to clean himself off and dried himself using Noel's towel (which the jock thought was immensely hot and he chuckled at the thought of using it after his own shower following the practice session). Once Kurt had redressed, he stared into Noel's eyes again.

Kurt smirked as they kissed again. "Was this enough time for you to kill?" And sashayed his way out of the locker room, leaving Noel utterly breathless at the sight of his hips swaying from side to side as if they were oiled.

"Kahn? You coming bro?" Noel's best friend Sean called from the back entrance of the locker rooms.

"Yeah, in a minute." _I need to breathe properly after the best fuck of my life_. Noel took a minute to recover, hoping that he would get to fuck Kurt again before he left.


	2. Kurt Fucks Ezra Fitz

Kurt turned the corner of the school, not briefed on his whereabouts by the lovely school receptionist, Brenda. He was not far from the English classroom, actually. He passed the typical high school cavalry: three girls were whispering heatedly by a locker, the blonde getting quite sassy about something. He gave her a mental high-five and continued.

He found Ezra's classroom in record time, where a girl stood talking to him at his desk. Kurt had not seen Ezra in person and he had definitely not been prepared for how gorgeous he was. He hadn't expected Ezra to be so…young. Or so handsome. Damn.

Kurt coughed, actually wanting to interrupt the girl talking to Ezra so that he could. He was already a little bit late after his escapades with Noel in the locker room. The girl was startled and turned around, leaving the classroom so Kurt and Ezra could talk.

"I take it you're Kurt Hummel?" Ezra assumed correctly. Kurt nodded, grinning at the beautiful teacher widely.

"Ezra Fitz, I can't believe I'm actually meeting you to be honest. I'm very happy to be here." Kurt replied, some girlish flush coming from somewhere. It was not unlike the feeling he had gotten in freshman year when he had first encountered Mr Schuester in Spanish class. Hot teachers got him going, he figured.

"I'm happy that you're making me feel like Harry Potter." Ezra remarked, laughing. Kurt laughed too. I could make you feel more like Christian Grey if you wanted me to. Kurt shook his head of such thoughts and took Ezra's offered seat. I think I would be comfier in your lap, actually. Nope, the thoughts weren't leaving anytime soon.

Ezra couldn't take his eyes of the boy. He couldn't have been more than a year out of high school, yet Ezra was completely enamoured. He had to concede now that he had a thing for slightly younger love interests. Eighteen/Nineteen seemed like Ezra's ideal age. He really wanted to feel how soft Kurt's lips were…on his cock…or how well his body would fit with Ezra's own. Ezra stood, not realising that he had a sudden…problem that would be rather noticeable with the jeans he had decided to wear that day. Kurt looked at his crotch and smirked, looking back at the hot teacher with a raised eyebrow. The next words that left Kurt's mouth were the words that Ezra had been waiting to hear since he walked in:

"I could take care of that for you." He offered. Ezra was almost salivating at the thought and that just got him harder. Ezra uncomfortably waddled over to the door and drew the blinds and locked the door whilst Kurt took initiative and took care of shutting the windows. They met again behind Ezra's desk, where Kurt sank to his knees and unbuckled Ezra's belt and letting his monster cock spring from the confines of his pants.

"Holy shit." Kurt spluttered upon sight of Ezra's cock. It was at least two inches larger than Noel's and even a little bit thicker.

"You like?" Ezra chuckled, making his cock bob up and down with his movement. Kurt answered his question by enveloping the huge cock with his warm mouth, going inch by inch until he had masterfully reached the base. Ezra was impressed. Nobody had ever done that before, Kurt had been the first one. Kurt continued to suck Ezra off and give him the best blowjob he had ever received. Kurt Hummel was certainly something special sexually.

"Fuck, Kurt, oh my God." Ezra's knees almost buckled from the sheer pleasure that he was feeling. Seeing Kurt's lips wrapped tightly around his appendage turned Ezra on so much that all he wanted to do was be inside Kurt. All he wanted to do was pound the living daylights out of him until all that he remembered was that Ezra was inside of him. And Kurt was giving the chance to do it. Ezra could have sung.

Kurt licked a stripe on the underside of Ezra's cock, making the teacher realise that he found it pleasurable, a place where nobody had gone before. Kurt fondled his sizable balls until Ezra felt himself arriving too early, way too early in fact. They were both still fully dressed and Ezra needed to have his fun with Kurt before they left. As if he could read Ezra's mind, Kurt rose to his feet and tugged on Ezra's tie, pulling the two into their first kiss together. Ezra could taste his cock and his pre-cum on Kurt's lips which he thought was actually surprisingly hot. Kurt had a thing for ties, which made the whole situation much more arousing for him. They were both in states of ecstasy kissing each other. Kurt's hands found a place in Ezra's hair to gently grasp, giving him a way to process the pleasurable feelings that he was having. Kurt's mouth slid down to Ezra's neck, peppering across the skin and finding yet another spot which Ezra was not aware that he found pleasurable.

"Nghh." Ezra released an incoherent sound.

"What was that, Mr English Teacher? I don't think you'll find Nghh in the dictionary. I'm just that good."

"You are, now get back to that." Ezra chuckled. Kurt complied happily and sucked on the teacher's neck, being sure to mark his territory. Kurt lifted Ezra's tie up and undid the buttons, relieving him of his shirt but keeping the tie on. Ezra figured that it was just one of Kurt's kinks and decided to go with it, feeling that he could roll with it and find it enjoyable. Kurt marvelled at Ezra's body (Was everybody in Rosewood completely ripped and sculpted like statues?) and lathered heaps of attention upon each part of Ezra's chest and abdominal area. The latter's pink nipples which Kurt lightly nibbled on, eliciting a shiver and a moan from him. Kurt rained down kisses upon Ezra's abs and pecs, making him feeling so much pleasure in one area that he was confused about where he was feeling the most excited. Kurt pushed Ezra's pants down and removed them as well as his shoes and socks and also undressed himself completely so that, with the exception of Ezra's tie, they both stood completely naked and rock solid, needing some release. Kurt was very quick to recover after his fuck with Noel and he knew that he needed it again. He needed Ezra's huge cock buried deep inside of him before the vacated the room.

"Lie on the desk, Kurt." Ezra commanded authoritatively. Kurt shivered with delight, loving the whole teacher role playing that was being undertaken by the teacher. He hopped up on the desk and lay down, awaiting his next objective as the submissive.

"Spread your legs." Kurt complied. Ezra put his head between them and Kurt felt his tongue dart into his puckered hole, something that neither Blaine nor Noel had done. Kurt had seen it done once when Blaine had shown him some porn when trying to sex-ed him, but Kurt had not realised that it could feel so fulfilling and amazing. Ezra's warm tongue made him feel extra ready to have his cock inside of him.

"Ezra, now please."

"I believe I'm the teacher here, I'll do what I want, now be quiet." Ezra reprimanded Kurt by smacking his ass cheeks. Oh, spanking, Kurt thought. Nice touch.

Ezra took Kurt's cock into his mouth and sank all the way onto it before pulling off again. He repeated the gesture a few more times before Kurt was literally shaking with anticipation of being fucked. Ezra saw this and kissed his body. Ezra dragged his large cock along Kurt's entrance but didn't penetrate, wanting to drive Kurt even crazier so that he would be simply begging for it.

"Oh, please, Ezra. I need your cock in me." He moaned, running out of patience with the teacher. "Don't hold back." He added. Ezra nodded and rammed his thick member into Kurt's ass. Kurt reckoned that if he hadn't just been previously fucked, he would have been ripped apart by Ezra's dick. Ezra's cock felt amazing around Kurt's clenched, tight ass as the teacher pounded him, barely removing his cock before shoving it right back in again. Kurt was in a maelstrom of pleasure, surrounding by the feeling of Ezra filling his insides up satisfyingly. Kurt tugged on Ezra's tie, pulling him down for a deep kiss as Ezra fucked him roughly. Kurt moaned in Ezra's mouth, making the teacher speed up, wanting to reach his climax.

"More!" Kurt bit his lip to stop from screaming and Ezra nodded, speeding up his already quick thrusts so that Kurt's prostate was being repetitively hammered at a lightning pace. Kurt breathed deeply as he felt his orgasm approaching quickly. Ezra did too so he pulled out and jerked his thick dick until he exploded all over Kurt's torso and partially on his face. Kurt licked his lips and tasted Ezra's seminal fluid. It was very sweet. Ezra leaned down and licked the mess clean off Kurt's body, lapping up the semen as best he could. Kurt pulled on the tie again, wanting another long kiss from the second best kisser he had kissed (Noel still had him beat on that one) but Ezra definitely provided a better fuck.

As they redressed, Kurt impulsively grinded his hips against Ezra's ass. He put his hands on Ezra's muscled shoulders and whispered in his ear.

"Make sure I tap that ass before I leave." And he was gone without a trace, leaving Ezra to reflect on such an amazing fuck. He needed to do that again, no matter what.


	3. Kurt Fucks Sean Ackard

After leaving Ezra's classroom completely satisfied, Kurt had gotten his usual coffee order from the Rear Window Brew ( a grande non-fat mocha latte) and found himself craving another fuck that day. He knew that his ass probably couldn't handle Ezra's monster cock again, so he decided to check if Noel was still around at the school for another spontaneous hook up. Jocks like him were frequently found in the locker room or in some sports-related room such as the Coach's Office or the weight training room adjacent to the locker room. Or the showers…another sexual goal of Kurt's was the fuck in the shower. He had not been able to convince Blaine to do so and he had so nearly jumped into the shower with Sam and sucked his thick cock when he had been living with the Hudson-Hummel family. But he had refrained and left another bucket list item unchecked.

He crept into the locker room two hours after he had fucked Noel in there and heard the sound of a shower running. He hid behind one row of lockers and peeked around the corner to see if it was Noel. It wasn't Noel, but the ass that stared back at him certainly turned him on. The boy turned around and involuntarily showed Kurt the big cock that hung flaccidly as he washed his muscled body. Kurt made a mental note to check who the fuck made the boys that hung around Rosewood because they were pretty damn perfect. Rosewood 100000, Lima -1.

Suddenly, Kurt's leering wasn't very subtle, because the boy had noticed Kurt peeping around the corner.

"Excuse me!" He shouted, not making any effort to move though, still flashing his cock and body to Kurt, who relished every second of it, even though he was caught.

"Oh, forgive me, I was just uh looking for Noel. Have you seen him?" Kurt would swear to his grave that he desperately tried to avert his eyes from Sean's delicious looking cock, but he was rather unsuccessful in his efforts to do so.

"I haven't seen him. Though apparently you've seen something you like." The boy winked. Kurt smirked. But really he was thinking 'OMIGODHESGAY'! He questioned whether it was a gay town or if everyone was just really open to it here in Rosewood.

"I just might've. I'm not quite sure though. Mind if I inspect it closer?" Kurt winked back, knowing it wasn't his best line, but he worked with what he had.

"Hell, I'm not gonna say now. I'm Sean, by the way. Considering you've seen me naked, you should at least know my name." He chuckled.

"I'm Kurt. Now, Sean, I'm going to suck your dick." He laughed, loving the spontaneity of his fucking action lately. And Sean was in the _shower_. Kurt was elated at that fact. Kurt stripped off his clothing and joined Sean in the shower, gripping his cock with a firm grip. Sean leaned his head down and kissed Kurt, the water from the shower wetting their lips for them, making the kiss feel like it was in the rain…well warm rain that soaked their naked bodies…

Kurt let the spray drench him as he kneeled to the floor for the third time that day to suck an unusually large, thick cock. It was so worth it. Kurt lifted Sean's surprisingly weighty cock and licked it experimentally. He chuckled.

"Yep, it's fucking amazing." He clarified and deepthroated it like it was nobody's business. Sucking it was different to sucking Noel's and Ezra's Noel was thicker but Sean's was longer. Ezra's and longer and thicker than both, but Sean's meatier and bulkier than Ezra's, making it softer and more of a challenge in Kurt's talented mouth. If it opened his throat up more so that he could sing better high notes that it will have been worth it.

"Uh, fuck, Kurt, your mouth is so hot." Sean groaned and grasped Kurt's head. Kurt willingly let Sean's pleasurable cock fuck his mouth, slamming against the back of his throat but in a good, a very good, way.

"Uh, take that cock in your mouth." Sean grunted as he face fucked Kurt. Kurt could already tell that Sean watched a lot of porn and watched to make a good show for an invisible peanut gallery.

"Sean, fuck me." Kurt said, getting to his feet and kissing his passionately again. Kurt grinded his groin against Sean's, the friction between their naked dicks sending bolts of pleasure to both of them. "I want to ride your cock." Kurt whispered, kissing his neck. Kurt liked kissing necks. They were soft and he could leave his signature mark so everyone in Rosewood would know he was there. Like a Bat-Signal. Ugh, Sam and his superhero movies.

Kurt steadied his arms around Sean's neck, resting them on his shoulders and wrapped his wet legs around Sean's waist, feeling his cock rub against Sean's abs. Kurt thought about how built Sean was, but it was nothing that was surprisingly, it was Rosewood after all. It seemed to come with the place. Sean's cock was pointing to attention as Kurt lowered himself down onto it. Sean had a tight hold of him as Kurt impaled himself all the way on Sean's dick. After having Noel's and Ezra's dicks buried inside of him to the point where he could fit no more in, taking Sean's meaty cock was an easy feat for Kurt. He was incredibly cock-hungry and he could do it.

"Ah, that feels so fucking good." Sean remarked. Kurt was happy that Sean was feeling this good, because he knew that he had mad skills in the sex department. Kurt lifted himself off Sean's dick and left a little bit inside so that he could easily slide right down his thick pole again. Manoeuvring himself, Kurt slid up and down Sean's impressive length and rode him eagerly, his prostate aching every time Sean hit it. Sean bent his knees, kissing Kurt's mouth and collecting his shallow moans. Sean thrust his hips up into Kurt, being more forcefully than Kurt just riding his cock. Kurt was still bouncing desperately on Sean's cock, desperate for release now. He had built it up whilst he was feeling Sean's muscled back and shoulders, an incredible turn on for him and he just needed to let go now. His release was coming, but he wanted to make sure that Sean came inside of him, just like Noel did. He had wanted Ezra to, but he was so caught up in the pleasure that he had forgotten to ask.

"Are you close?" Kurt panted, Sean bit his lip and grunted, pushing up into Kurt even more. He nodded shortly and Kurt lifted completely off his cock and kissed Sean deeply on the lips, feeling their tongues collide passionately. Without warning, Kurt slammed back down onto Sean's length without breaking their kiss so when Sean came, it was with a moan muffled by Kurt's mouth. Kurt thought it was really hot so it drove Kurt to his climax too. He hummed and moaned in Sean's mouth too, their lips created an elaborate pattern against each other's. Kurt's cum was splattered all over Sean's abs and there was even some on his neck. Kurt felt Sean becoming flaccid inside him, unlike Noel, so he reluctantly removed himself from Sean and surprised even himself by licking off what the shower spray didn't remove. He tasted nice, Kurt had to hand it to himself. He could feel Sean's cum inside him so he rinsed himself down with the spray and nibbled on Sean's nipple when the other boy was still recovering from one hell of a climax. He had shot a heavy load into Kurt as he hadn't masturbated or fucked anyone in two months. All of that built up semen just shot straight into Kurt. Kurt loved the feeling of being filled up with someone's load so much.

Sean kissed Kurt once more, turned on again but not going to act on it this time.

"You're an amazing fuck." Sean commented, grinning once they redressed. Kurt appreciated how his arms looked in his shirt. They were almost bulging out of the material. Damn, Sean was hot.

"Fuck, you too. I'm so glad I came looking for Noel in here." Kurt remarked.

"Wait why were you looking for Noel?" Sean questioned inquisitively.

Kurt just smirked.


	4. Kurt Fucks Jason DiLaurentis

One of the things that Kurt had planned to do in Rosewood was to find the gym and become an active member. He had refrained from doing so in Lima become the majority of its users were members of McKinley and he really did not want any altercations at the gym, of all places.

The Rosewood Gym ( _so creatively named)_ was a much more interesting place than that of Lima. The facilities were better and, frankly, the eye candy was much more appealing and plentiful. Kurt was walking towards the treadmill when he saw that the only available one was the one at the end, next to a very attractive, shirtless guy with a body to die for.

Kurt set up his treadmill and began to run. It was a steady pace at first and it was rather boring because Kurt had forgotten his headphones so he couldn't burn some fat by listening to Lady Gaga. His phone rang and it was Mercedes.

"Hey, boo."

"Kurt! I miss you!"

"Yeah, I miss you too! Listen, I'm at the gym right now, without my headphones. Disaster, right? I mean, how am I supposed to exercise without my treadmill? Anyway, I'll call you once I'm done, okay?"

"Sure, Kurt. I'll speak to you later. Bye, white boy."

"Bye Cedes." Kurt put away his phone and upped his speed, finding it more enjoyable than it was at a slower pace.

Suddenly, he was interrupted by a voice that sounded very close to him.

"I know a way that you will be able exercise without your treadmill."

It was the guy on the treadmill adjacent to Kurt's, only he was no longer making use it. He was leaning on the front of it, watching Kurt run. Kurt stopped the machine and dried the small amount of sweat from his head.

"If you're going to tell me to run outside then just don't say anything."

"I wasn't going to suggest that, my way has nothing to do with running." The guy smirked. "I'm Jason, by the way."

"Kurt." Kurt didn't know whether to shake Jason's hand or…how to greet him at all, actually.

"Follow me, Kurt, I'll show you what I mean." Jason wiggled his finger invitingly and Kurt had no other choice but to go with him. Usually, he would be wary, but this was Rosewood, the most inviting, accepting and frankly the gayest town Kurt had ever been to, including New York. He hadn't gotten any action in New York.

Jason's build and attitude reminded Kurt of a cross between Sam and Puck. He had Puck's cheeky way of speaking and Sam's body. Kurt figured that if he fucked Jason, which seemed highly likely right now, it would be like fucking the both of them once.

And wouldn't that be great?

Anyway, back to Jason. Kurt was currently ogling Jason's ass and how it looked in his very tight exercise shorts. Jason unlocked the door to a small-looking room and ushered Kurt inside, relocking the door after they had entered.

Kurt frowned once he saw the inside of the room. It was bare. There were no windows and no chairs. Nothing but a floor, four walls and a door.

"Jason, why did you bring me here?" Kurt asked, having a feeling but needing to be sure.

"Because you're the hottest piece of ass that has ever been in Rosewood and the sight of you getting sweaty really turned me on and I needed to fuck you. Does that explain everything?" Jason answered charmingly and Kurt found his brutal honesty surprising.

Kurt was backed up against the wall, now, and Jason planted his hands either side of Kurt's head, blocking him with his muscled body. He kissed Kurt squarely on the lips, bucking his hips against Kurt's.

"Yes. Yes, I think it does." Kurt whispered and kissed Jason back, fully, and ran his soft hands down Jason's body, which made the older boy shiver with delight. He used one hand to wrap around Kurt's waist and the other to caress his _extremely_ smooth face. Jason pushed Kurt's waist closer to his own, feeling the rapidly hardening length knock against his own. Jason's breath hitched as he began to lick and suck Kurt's neck, now exposed for his lips to dominate. Kurt's hand slipped inside the waistband of Jason's shorts, snaking their way down until one wrapped itself firmly around his engorged length. Jason moaned into Kurt's neck, feeling sparks of pleasure shooting through him. Kurt smirked as he tilted his head back, feeling that Jason was yet another one of Rosewood's 'Big Guys'. Kurt suspected that they grew some sort of permanent Viagra and placed the core ingredients in the town's water supply. It wouldn't be entirely outlandish.

Jason pushed his shorts and boxers down and allowed Kurt a better feel of his large cock as his hand moved swiftly up and down it. Jason's hands grasped Kurt's ass and pulled him closer, kissing him on the lips.

"Why are you still dressed?" Jason growled in his ear before unbuttoning his jeans as Kurt threw off his shirt, uncharacteristically throwing it on the floor. Jason clutched Kurt's bulging dick and rubbed it. Kurt felt aroused, his hands now gliding up Jason's back and resting at the back of his neck, bringing him in for another kiss.

"Ah, Jason, just _fuck me_." Kurt breathed into Jason's ear seductively. Jason smirked.

"I will, Kurt, I will. But after you've fucked me. I want to feel your dick pounding me. I want you to jerk my cock while you bang my ass, hard. _Please_ , Kurt." Kurt had never been persuaded to do something as much as he was then. Jason had him at 'fucked me' but the extra sentences just added to his willingness.

Jason bent over and leaned against the wall, his fingers curling into the hard surface as Kurt swiped a finger along his willing hole. Kurt inserted his index finger into Jason eliciting a whimper of pleasure from the older boy. Jason began to fuck himself on Kurt's finger, backing himself up onto it and moaning.

"Patience." Kurt chuckled before removing his finger, sensing that Jason was ready, and rubbing his dick against Jason's ass teasingly. He had never been on top during sex, so now was his chance to experience what everybody else felt. Slowly, knowing how much the first minute hurt like a bitch, Kurt pushed his cock inside Jason's ass. Testing the waters, Kurt found Jason's prostate and smacked it with his cock a few times, seeing how Jason reacted.

"Oh my God, Kurt, harder." Jason begged, banging his fist against the wall as a sign that Kurt should indeed go harder. Loosening his hips, Kurt began to pound into Jason quickly, his hands grabbing Jason's hips for support and speed. Jason was a very loud bottom and began to shout and loudly moan his pleasure.

"Fuck, Kurt. That feels so good. Don't stop doing that." Jason groaned but Kurt did anyway. He could feel himself quickly approaching his finish and pulled his out Jason after one last pound and turned him around. Kurt jerked his cock as Jason sunk down and readied his open mouth to collect Kurt's seed. Kurt shot his load straight into Jason's mouth sans excess. He was rather proud of himself. Jason swallowed everything and licked his lips.

"So good. Now I need to fuck your sweet ass, Kurt." Jason said. Kurt wasn't used to somebody being as vocal as Jason, but he decided that he liked it.

"Jason, don't go slowly, okay? Just get in there and fuck the shit out of me." Kurt commanded, using his lower octave to sound sexier (as Sam had mentioned passingly without realising it). Jason slapped his ass before ramming all nine thick inches of his throbbing manhood into Kurt. Kurt only felt the tiniest twinge of pain (after having Ezra dominate his ass, Kurt knew he could take anything, except maybe Puck, who he was pretty sure was famous for ripping holes apart with the 'Puckzilla'. Kurt had so desperately wanted Puck to experiment with him just so that he could feel his massive cock inside of him, but the sight was all he was able to get.

Jason was fucking Kurt like he had commanded him to. Hard. Fast. And it was fucking amazing. Jason was bent over Kurt so that Kurt could feel Jason's abs pressing warmly against his exposed back. Jason's hands explored every crevice of Kurt's body and scratching every inch of skin very lightly with his nails. Kurt was in heaven…for the fourth time in Rosewood. Fucking Jason was magical, but being fucking _by_ Jason was even better. Unlike the prior three, Jason knew exactly what he was doing, where to hit, where to put his hands and even to push back on Kurt's shoulders so they were closer together. Jason sped up his thrusts, if that was indeed humanly possible and laughed as Kurt growled, feeling the intense pleasure. He had already shot his load and Kurt's orgasm recovery time was on point, so he was hard again, and ready for another burst. Jason caught onto this and used his large, strong hand to pump Kurt's dick quickly, in time with his pounds. Kurt was confused about which pleasure sensor was pleasing him more. The sensitive cock that Jason's hand did a great job of jacking or his prostate which Jason did a stellar job of banging. Whichever it was, Kurt could not tell.

"Fuck, fuck, I'm coming." Jason warned with a moan as his vast load filled Kurt's up as Kurt arrived as his orgasm. Jason pumped his dick one last time and Kurt's cock exploded all over Jason's hand and Kurt's naked body. Jason pulled out of Kurt and they both redressed, feeling satisfied with the fucking that the other had done.

"That was…amazing." Jason commented, kissing Kurt one last time. Kurt moaned into Jason's lips.

"It was." Kurt's hand disappeared up Jason's shirt and he took his time feeling Jason's abs and pecs. "I'll miss these abs."

"I'll miss this ass. You're the best fuck I've had." Jason squeezed Kurt's now clothed ass and sighed, wishing they could fuck again sometime soon.

"Uh, you're so hot." Jason remarked and kissed Kurt again, just because he could. "Meet me in here tonight. 8 o'clock. Round Two." Jason moaned. Kurt nodded his consent because frankly he needed Jason's cock again.

It he hadn't already figured it, Kurt knew that his time in Rosewood would be an eventful one.


	5. Kurt Fucks Ian Thomas

A day after Kurt's romp with Jason at the gym, he was again searching for more man candy to slink his arms and legs around. Rosewood was bound to be crawling with them so Kurt didn't have to look very far when he found burly athlete Ian Thomas. He was sitting morosely at a bar. Kurt perched himself onto a stool at the bar and asked for an orange juice and Ian took notice.

"Hey." He slurred drunkenly. Kurt almost smirked at how much this man reminded him of a drunken Finn. He sat very slouched, almost spilling his beer all over the floor.

"Well hello there." Kurt replied, looking as dazzling as he could. It probably didn't matter, though, as this guy was off his face.

"Name's Ian. I think. I can't really remember anything." Ian mumbled, smirking at Kurt, looking him and up and down suggestively. Kurt did not let that past him, raising a subtle eyebrow. The bartender slid his glass of orange juice towards him. Kurt took a sip and then returned his attention to Ian.

"Well, Ian, if that really is your name, what are you doing here, drowning your sorrows?"

"My girlfriend broke up with me." Kurt sagged slightly at the word. _Girlfriend_. No, not fair at all. He guessed that all of the guys in Rosewood couldn't be gay. That being said, he figured that Ian might be up for some fun to forget about girlfriend.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that. I'm Kurt by the way." It wasn't a lie in the slightest.

"I just want to forget about her, Kurt. I want to be buried inside someone else so she doesn't have power over me." _Me, me, me, me, me,_ Kurt chanted in his mind.

"Well this bar is definitely crawling with eligible single women that I'm sure wouldn't mind taking your mind off your ex." Kurt said disdainfully. He was half hoping that Ian would say "Fuck it" and take him into the bathroom and pound his brains out. Part of Kurt wished the bathrooms were a little bit cleaner, but he was too horny to be especially choosy with the state of his locations.

"How about you, huh? Seeing anyone?"

"As a matter of fact, I'm happily single." _And ready to sit on your cock._

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing in a place like this?"

"Just…looking for a good time." Kurt put a hand on Ian's thigh, testing the waters. He was basically in there, he just needed the move.

"I think I can show you that. If you're up for it, of course. Say the word and I'll show you how a real man fucks."

"Oh god yes."

And that was that. The next minute, they were cramming themselves into one of the vacant toilet stalls. Kurt did not even care one bit about the small space or the lack of hygiene. He just wanted to be pounded into oblivion by the muscled hunk that now had him pressed against the wall, his lips crashing against Kurt's own, only fuelled by urgency and heat. Despite the location, this was the hottest thing Kurt had experienced in his own sex life.

"Let's not waste any more time." Ian breathed, whipping off his shirt and fiddling with the buckle on his belt. He dropped his jeans and grasped the sizable bulge that had been growing steadily in his tight boxers. Kurt eyed it hungrily and sank to his knees, glad he wasn't wearing his best Armani jeans, rather a pair that weren't branded.

Dragging a hand across the length of Ian's huge bulge, Kurt planted kisses on Ian's stomach, using his deft tongue to trace the lines of his abs. Ian grunted with a masculine growl that made everything within Kurt tingle. He had longed for this. Just a wall of pure sex to hit him and leave the scent of lust lingering in the air.

"Hurry the fuck up, Kurt. I want your mouth on my cock _now_." The command was enough motivation for Kurt to pull down Ian's tight boxers and expose his large cock, which sprang forth from its confinements and Kurt was faced with his biggest challenge yet. It was about the same size as Ezra's, but a little longer. He figured he could take it though.

"Kurt." Ian commanded once more. Kurt nodded slightly and began to work his way down Ian's cock, hollowing his cheeks so that the huge manhood could fit inside his talented mouth.

"Jesus Christ Kurt!" Ian bellowed loudly, enjoying the feel of Kurt's warm mouth enveloping his dick.

Kurt worked the larger man's cock some more, licking long stripes along the underside of the instrument and taking Ian's large balls in his mouth. His hand ghosted along Ian's cock before he pumped it a few times.

"Stop. I'm going to cum and I don't want to yet. I want to shoot my load in your tight little asshole. Turn around, slut." Kurt wasn't usually one for degrading names during sex, but with Ian it worked. Anything that Ian said or did was hot to Kurt. The commanding influence and the build plus his monster cock was enough to drive Kurt completely crazy.

Kurt removed his clothes and turned his back to Ian, who slapped his ass firmly. Kurt jolted, shocked by how much he liked the feel of Ian's large hand gripping his bubble butt. After a few more slaps, he longed for Ian to root himself in his ass, so he made sure Ian knew as much.

"Ian, just fuck me."

"That I can do." Ian growled and bent down to his jeans and retrieved a condom. He rolled it onto his waiting, hungry cock and teased Kurt's entrance slowly. Kurt grew impatient at the teasing and wiggled his butt against the tip of Ian's cock, making the taller man groan. Ian grasped Kurt's hips and worked his thick cock into his ass.

Kurt felt the usual temporary jolt of pain upon the cock first entering, but as Ian slowly began to pull out and re-enter, he adjusted to the movements and felt the pleasure of the older man's dick pounding his ass. Ian had a much harder and firmer technique for fucking than the other guys Kurt had fooled around with, but lacked the speed of Jason and the kissing that Noel brought to the table. Kurt still immensely enjoyed Ian ramming his monster cock into his ass, though and moaned for him to continue. Ian's hands tangled themselves in the back of Kurt's hair, which the slender boy surprisingly did not mind and tugged slightly. Kurt's head jerked back at the force, but he liked what Ian was doing. Simultaneously pounding his tight ass and being a little more rough than he was used to was fine by Kurt.

One of Ian's hands moved from Kurt's hair and grabbed his aching cock. Since Kurt had fucked Jason, his member was throbbing a little more eagerly than it usually was, craving to be touched and it was more sensitive. Ian's large hand worked its way up and down Kurt's cock, jerking it quickly. Kurt was teetering on the edge, now. He couldn't tell whether more pleasure was erupting from Ian fucking him or jerking his cock.

"Aw fuck yeah!" Ian moaned as he continued to slam into Kurt's ass with alarming power. Kurt tensed and bit his lip as he felt his orgasm approaching.

"Oh fuck Ian." Kurt grunted as his orgasm came, splattering his thick strings of cum into Ian's hand. It ran down the older man's fingers until his tongue came swiftly and licked it off. Kurt was extremely turned on by that and he grinded his hips deeper onto Ian's cock whilst the dominant man slammed into him with a powerful finality that made him explode into the condom.

"Oh holy _shit_ , Kurt. Is that what I've been missing out on? Cause, you know, guys are so much better at fucking than girls are."

"If you liked that so much, maybe it shouldn't be a one-time thing." Kurt quickly planned something in his hand. After being too sore to meet up with Jason again, he had rescheduled for a later point in the week and he figured that bringing Ian along would definitely spice things up a little bit. A threesome was definitely in order.

"Count me the fuck in. As long as I get to be buried in your tight ass again."

"Oh definitely." Kurt purred, running his finger up Ian's hairless chest.

"Don't, I'll get hard again."

Kurt not-so-accidentally grabbed Ian's cock through his newly replaced boxers and bit his lip.

"Oops. Guess you'll have to punish me next time for being so _bad_." Kurt swung the door open and left the bar, knowing that Ian would return here every day until Kurt showed up. He was just that good.


	6. Kurt Fucks Wren Kingston

Kurt met the delightful Wren Kingston in the library of all places.

Kurt was scouring for a book to read to pass some time, and just so happened to push the book opposite _Brave New World_ to the floor. Peering through the gap, Kurt liked what he saw. A beautiful smile flashed back at him. Kurt slinked around the bookcase and approached the man. His confidence levels were not in a position to be erring considering all of the cock he had gotten thus far in Rosewood.

"Oh, I'm really sorry. I just get really clumsy sometimes." Kurt said, checking out the man. The tight shirt he was wearing fitted him exquisitely, showing off his broad muscles in a delicious light.

"The same thing happens to me." Kurt was instantly charmed by the British accent and knew that he wanted Wren in every way he could get him. "Especially around gorgeous guys. I'm Wren, by the way."

"Kurt."

"What a beautiful name!" Wren almost sang, his happiness flowing from his speech.

"I'm glad you think so." Kurt leaned and whispered into Wren's ear. "How do you feel about moaning it while you fuck me?" Kurt's hand not-so innocently grasped Wren's crotch, making the older man gasp loudly.

"We're in a library, Wren. You have to stay _really_ quiet." Wren nodded and sank into the touch of Kurt's hand on his cock. Leading Wren to the furthest, darkest corner of the massive library where Kurt doubted they would be heard even if they did make noise, the smaller boy pushed the doctor against the wall, kissing him firmly.

Wren was internally giddy at this whole prospect. He hadn't done anything with anybody since Melissa, so a hot guy wanting to get it on in a library was the final straw. He was going to enjoy this immensely, he could already tell. His increased sex drive plus the beauty of the boy in front of him was making him extremely hot under the collar.

Kurt licked and sucked at his neck, inadvertently finding the most sensitive place on the doctor's body and teasing it uncontrollably. Kurt gathered that it was driving Wren crazy so, with a smirk, he nibbled at it gently, sending a shiver down the older man's back. The latter felt a familiar stirring in his pants and his cock began to rise, the touch of Kurt's hands on him sending him into a state of ecstasy.

Kurt tugged at the bottom of the tight blue tee and Wren got the message. Lifting his arms up, Wren grinned as the thin material was lifted over his head and discarded in the corner of the room. Kurt's hands eagerly roamed across Wren's broad chest and tweaked his nipples, eliciting a low moan from the doctor.

Wren suddenly shook his head. "Enough of this. I just want to fuck you right now."

"Wasting no time, I like it." Kurt smirked and they both undressed each other in a frantic haze of lust and impatience.

"You're so beautiful." Wren muttered to Kurt as he pulled a condom from his pocket. As a doctor, Wren knew the risk more than most and was always prepared in case something spontaneous such as this happened.

Wren rolled the condom onto his eagerly waiting length and probed the entrance of Kurt's ass teasingly.

"Fuck, no teasing." Kurt shivered with delight as the meaty cock touched his hole.

"Sorry, love." Wren chuckled and pushed in gently, knowing first-hand how much the initial few seconds could hurt when you weren't prepared. Wren had fooled around with a fair few guys at Oxford while he was there and found that loved both topping and bottoming.

Kurt bit his lip as the thick member was pushed inside him. He loved the feeling of being torn apart by a huge dick and was longing for Wren to move. He was beginning to grow impatient.

"Move." Kurt instructed and Wren nodded to his back. Kurt gripped the bookcase for support as Wren smashed into his hole, managing to hit his prostate a good few times before speeding up. Wren certainly knew how to move his hips to achieve the ultimate momentum and pace. Kurt barely released his moan when his sensitive prostate was pounded again by the Brit. Wren clutched Kurt's hips strongly and the younger boy pushed back further onto his cock so that he was completely impaled. Wren hissed with delight as everything inside him heated up.

In one fluid movement, suddenly Kurt had his legs wrapped around Wren's waist and his hands firmly grasping his shoulders. Somehow, Wren was still buried inside of the younger boy as he went. Wren figured that Kurt must've learned that somewhere else and tried it out on him. It was Kurt's turn to move as he used his muscles to bounce upwards and deeply impale himself once more onto Wren's cock.

This time, Kurt didn't leave Wren's thick dick, but rotated his hips around, making Wren bite his lip. Kurt smirked and kissed Wren deeply, all the while still bouncing on his cock. Wren was in all kinds of heaven. His strong hand grasped Kurt's manhood and he began to pump it quickly. Kurt was feeling pleasure for three different sources and it wasn't long before he shot his load all over Wren's abs and pectoral muscles. Kurt was very intense when he came, he usually didn't make a sound, but bit his lip and rode Wren while passing through his orgasm. Wren was extremely stimulated by Kurt's own climax and, as the boy climbed off his dick, he threw the clean condom away and motioned for Kurt to suck his cock.

Kurt happily wrapped his mouth around Wren's throbbing member and licked long stripes up the underside of it, while fondling his sizable balls at the same time. Wren was definitely not going to last much longer. Kurt licked a circular pattern on the tip of his cock and that was what did it. Wren's knees buckled familiarly and he exploded into Kurt's mouth. The boy swallowed every last drop of his fluid and collected the residual parts from the corners of his lips. Wren looked down and swiped his finger across his own chest and licked Kurt's semen from himself. The boy tasted great, Wren observed and brought him for what he figured was one last kiss before they parted ways.

"Will I see you again?" Wren asked.

Kurt shrugged. "Maybe." Though he rather thought he would.

He had plans for all the guys that were left trembling after he fucked them and he would definitely see them all again.


	7. Kurt Fucks Mike Montgomery

Kurt went through stages that day of needing each one of the guys he had encountered in Rosewood so far. At the moment he was on Sean Ackard. So he got in his car and off he went to the gloriously dull world of Rosewood High School to look for the boy in question. Oh, how he craved for the blonde boy's thick cock to pound his hole until there was no tomorrow.

As to not seem creepy and like a stalker, Kurt decided to wait outside to see if he could any signs of Sean appearing from the doors. He figured that he would innocently walk over to him and ask him for a fuck at the hotel he was currently staying at. Or in a bush. Or a car. Wherever, Kurt just needed it badly. He thought he rather liked his newfound sexual craving. He was now making up for everything that heh had missed out on during his dry spells at McKinley. These men were simply delicious and Kurt was enjoying having his way with them.

He had been waiting for over twenty minutes and had grown impatient of waiting and was about to go into the school when he felt a large hand grab his ass and squeeze it tightly.

"Well, I know you're not from round here. I think I'd remember you." The boy grinded his clothed crotch against his ass and coiled around Kurt so that he was whispering in his ear. "You're way too fuckable to be standing around here with your clothes on." The deep voice rumbled into Kurt's ear, sending a shiver all the way down his spine and down his cock, making it stiffen slightly.

"Well, you're just going to have to remove them then, aren't you?" The boy smirked hotly.

"Damn right." He was wearing a muscle shirt and a nice pair of black shorts, like he had just been for a run. Though Kurt had alternative ideas to get him nice and sweaty. "The name's Mike."

"Kurt."

"Well, Kurt, are you up for the fuck of your life?" Mike purred, grabbing his crotch suggestively.

"Let's see if you're man enough to handle me." Kurt knew that questioning his masculinity would get Mike all defensive about his sexual prowess, thus making him fuck harder. It was gender and pride politics at its best.

"You fucking know it." Mike picked Kurt up in a fireman's lift hold, resulting in Kurt grabbing two handfuls of his bubble butt, squeezing it tight. Mike swore under his breath until they reached his car. Kurt's eyes swam with opportunity. He'd never done it in a car. He almost had, but that was drunk Blaine trying to play the role of Tony with more conviction. Finn had told him everything about that night.

Mike put Kurt down and sat in the car. Kurt made the most of the moment by crawling across Mike's lap to sit in the shotgun seat. Mike slapped his ass firmly on the way past. "Shit, I can't wait to slam your pretty little hole with my big dick."

Mike drove for a while until he reached what Kurt presumed was his house.

"Nobody's home." Mike announced confidently and led Kurt into his house, slamming the latter against the door with a heated kiss. Kurt didn't quite know where to put his hands during their make out session. They ghosted up his biceps and clutched his broad, muscular shoulders. Kurt tugged at the hem of Mike's muscle shirt and, responding, he lifted it over his head, displaying his beautiful abs and pecs. Kurt tweaked a nipple experimentally and Mike moaned into Kurt mouth, having resumed the kiss as soon as his shirt was on the floor in a haphazard manner. Kurt smirked into the kiss and begin simultaneously pinching both of Mike's nipples at the same time. Mike reached a hand down and cupped Kurt's crotch, making the older boy stiffen into his touch.

"Let's go upstairs." Mike mumbled, breaking the kiss and lifted Kurt up. The latter responded receptively and tightly wrapped his dancer's legs around Mike's waist, peppering Mike's jaw and neck with chaste kisses, stopping at his mouth and slipping his tongue inside Mike's mouth.

"Mm." Mike moaned, kicking his bedroom door shut. Mike was thankful that he was being hounded to clean his room by his dad or else Kurt would've been fucking him in a messy bedroom, which isn't classy at all. And Kurt, Mike could already tell, was a classy guy."

Mike quickly unbuttoned his shorts and kicked them off along with his shoes and socks. He remained only in his very tightly fitted boxers, his thick erection just waiting to be freed. His thighs were accentuated and Kurt licked his lips at the sight of the strong legs. "You're not naked enough." Mike growled and began ripping Kurt's clothes off like whirlwind. Kurt was blown away by Mike's energy and efficiency. His shirt, tie and skinny jeans were flung across the bed and Kurt didn't care that they were becoming creased every second that they weren't properly folded. His libido was calling now.

Kurt kicked off his shoes and socks before returning willingly to Mike's mouth, biting his lips softly and grasping his head. Without warning, Mike pushed Kurt down to his knees and pulled down his boxers. The rapidly hardening member hit Kurt in the face as it sprung free. Kurt wrapped a hand around the thick cock and licked a long stripe up the base, reaching the head and swirling his deft tongue around the sensitive tip. Kurt stuffed all of Mike's ten inches into his mouth no problem. After all, he had had bigger in this town. Mike's dick was sufficiently thick, though, providing a different kind of deep-throating challenge. Mike thrusted into Kurt's mouth powerfully. "Fuck!" He barked before fucking Kurt's face with force and accuracy.

His cock quickly hit the back of Kurt's throat. Mike leaned back before slamming his cock back into Kurt's mouth. Kurt dominated suddenly and slurped on Mike's cock before pushing Mike onto the bed. "My turn."

Running his hand along Mike's shaft once more to ensure it was hard enough, Kurt straddled the younger boy and lowered his ass onto Mike's eager, throbbing dick. Mike was shocked that Kurt let himself be impaled by his cock so quickly without preparation. Then again, Kurt was full of surprises. Mike rested his hands behind his head as Kurt planted his own hand on Mike's chiselled chest. He circled his hips around, creating delicious friction for Mike, who hissed with pleasure before bringing Kurt down for another kiss. Kurt worked his magic and bounced enthusiastically up and down on Mike's cock. At the right intervals, Mike thrusted his dick up into Kurt's tight hole, making the smaller boy groan musically above him.

Mike reached out for Kurt's long, thick cock, pumping it, timing his strokes with Kurt slamming himself down Mike's dick. The rhythm was too much for Kurt, who shuddered before shooting his cum all over Mike's enviable abs. Kurt leaned back, his hands gripping Mike's thick legs for support and quickly humped Mike's member, making the younger boy reach his climax.

"Shit, Kurt, I'm gonna cum!" Mike warned as Kurt reluctantly climbed off his thick cock and took it in his mouth instead, awaiting the three loads of cum that shot out from the tip of Mike's dick. Kurt caught them and swallowed them, licking his lips for the last remaining drops residing on his lower lip. Kurt loomed over Mike, licking his own cum from the boy's abs. Mike bit his lip, feeling his dick twitch once more. He stroked it again expectantly, but Kurt waggled his fingers, redressing himself quickly and smartly.

"Once is enough for now, Mike. I'll let you know when you can come and get another round from me. I'll find you." And so Kurt left with a sweeping statement, leaving the muscle memory of Mike's dick to relive the feeling of his ass clenched around it.

Mike ran his hand up his abs, pinching his nipples and arousing some attention from his hardening cock. He threw his head back with frustration. He wanted Kurt's ass again now, but he figured that good things did truly come to those who waited.


	8. Kurt Fucks Officer Holbrook

Kurt was never usually one to walk around an unfamiliar town at night, but boy was he glad he did.

He passed the Rear Window Brew without stopping to go inside and made a sharp left turn. As he was approaching, he saw a smartly dressed man on the phone. Kurt couldn't discern what kind of phone call it was. The man didn't seem angry or passionate; he just seemed blasé and calm. Maybe even a little bit irritable. As Kurt got closer, he could then see that the man was incredibly attractive. And just before he passed, he knew what was about to happen. He didn't even need to hope anymore. From the past seven experiences, he knew that the man was going to stop him and that they were going to fuck.

And indeed, Kurt was right.

"Excuse me," The man dropped his phone into his pants pocket and turned to Kurt. His hand was outstretched, not letting Kurt pass.

"Can I help you?" Kurt smiled seductively, relishing the idea of what was about to happen. He inspected the strong jawline and the beautiful eyes and knew that underneath the suit was a highly trained body and probably a huge cock.

"I'd say so, yeah." The man said looking Kurt up and down. He raised an eyebrow before reaching into the inside pocket of his jacket. He pulled out a detective's badge and Kurt's cock threatened to swell. Oh, how he longed for role play that consisted of authority and breaking the law. No part of him wondered if he was actually being arrested, because he hadn't done anything wrong.

"My name is Detective Gabriel Holbrook, I'm working with the Rosewood PD on several cases. You're looking awfully…suspicious walking around at night."

Kurt smirked. "I promise, Detective, I haven't done anything wrong. I'm a good boy."

Gabriel laughed slightly. "I'm going to need to take you in for questioning, sir. I'm also going to require your name."

"Kurt Hummel."

"Well, Kurt Hummel, looks like we're going for a ride." Gabriel opened the door to the car and Kurt sat in the shotgun seat. Gabriel walked around to the driver's side and put the car in drive, speeding towards the police station.

Kurt wound up in one of the interrogation rooms as Gabriel shrugged off his jacket.

"Look, Kurt. We can do this the easy way, or we can do it the very, _very_ hard way. It's up to you." There was a glint of mischievousness in Gabriel's eyes which Kurt loved. He decided to play along.

"I'm not telling you anything."

"Am I going to have to make you talk?" Gabriel smirked.

"You can try."

"Stand up," Gabriel instructed firmly. As Kurt stood up, two men stood unnoticed behind the one-way mirror watching the scene with interested eyes.

Gabriel walked around to behind Kurt and coiled his arms around the boy, popping open his jeans button and dragging down the zipper. The outrageously tight jeans fell to Kurt's ankles and Gabriel was pleased to note that the boy was going commando this particular day. Gabriel bit his lip at the thought of sinking his cock into the tight hole that awaited him, but willed himself to hold out longer, making the fore play more enjoyable. Kurt looked behind him at Gabriel.

"Did I say that you could turn around?" Gabriel snapped. Kurt shook his head and turned back to the front, where the men observed quietkly. "Bend over the table."

Kurt knew what was coming and realised that nobody had ever spanked him before. Well, Ezra had once but that didn't really count to him. There was a time to try everything and he was definitely excited. He lay his stomach flat on the desk in front of him and awaited the large hand on his ass.

"You just defied an officer of the law, Kurt. That kind of negligence needs punishment." Kurt was unaware that Gabriel began to strip off his clothes, putting his shirt, tie, pants, sock and shoes in a haphazard pile on the floor. He was completely naked. His fully-erect 10 inch cock throbbed painfully with the need for attention. Without warning, Gabriel brought his hand sharply to Kurt's ass. Kurt winced slightly, but enjoyed the feeling of the slap. "Are you going to do exactly as I say, Kurt?"

"Maybe."

Another slap. "I don't think you correctly understood me, Kurt. I'd like you to answer that question again. Are you going to do edxctly as I say?"

Kurt thought for a moment. "Yes."

"Now, that's a good boy," Gabriel smirked as he unbuttoned Kurt's shirt from behind, dropping it onto the floor. "Take off your shoes and don't turn around." Kurt felt Gabriel's cock poke into him and realised that the man was naked. He smiled widely before taking off his shoes and Gabriel instructed.

"Turn around, Kurt." Finally, Kurt faced the detective and was proved correct. His body was strong and well-honed. His large pecs were above six heavily defined abs and a large, thick cock that was just waiting to be shoved into all of Kurt's holes. Gabriel smashed his lips onto Kurt's, taking complete control and making Kurt incredibly submissive. Kurt didn't mind at all. Kurt's cock grew hard with the feeling of Gabriel's cock rubbing up against it as they kissed.

Gabriel pushed Kurt's head down slowly and the younger boy lavished attention onto the detective's nipples before sinking completely to the floor, staring at the heavy cock in front of him. By now, he was using to sucking huge cocks, what with the practise from Ezra, Ian and Noel to name a few. Gabriel's was no problem at all. It was probably the second-biggest Kurt had sucked, with the obvious exception being Ezra's monster cock, although it was thicker than the teacher's.

Kurt teased the tip slowly with his tongue before Gabriel grew tired of the games and grasped a handful of Kurt's hair, shoving his head onto Gabriel's dick without even so much as a warning. Kurt took it skillfully, like the feeling of the large weight pressing against his tongue, stretching his mouth just so he could keep it inside. Gabriel moaned at the warmth he was feeling from Kurt's mouth and pulled out again, leaving Kurt feeling empty as he usually did. He felt this way until Gabriel shoved his cock back into his mouth, repeatedly fucking the hole as a precursor for what was about to happen. Gabriel's rapid way of fucking Kurt's mouth left the latter's asshole aching slightly, waiting for the feeling of being filled up completely by a nice, big dick. The two voyeurs that stood, now harder than they had ever been before, gave each other a look which told them everything they needed to know.

The men unzipped their pants and began to stroke their cocks slowly at the sight before them. Holbrook always was a nice piece of ass to appreciate in the Rosewood PD, but the men had another target in mind. The boy that was currently kneeling submissively before the Detective, slurping all over his thick length.

"I think you're enjoying this way too much for a punishment, Mr. Hummel," Gabriel remarked, pulling Kurt up to a standing position. Kurt licked the precum from the corner of his lips and shrugged.

"Maybe I need some more persuasion." Kurt didn't move, but waited for Gabriel to grab his shoulders firmly with his large hands and roughly turn him around. Without even feeling Gabriel's inside him properly, Kurt already knew this was going to be much rougher than even Ian Thomas. Gabriel had pent up rage inside him, Kurt guessed, and he was channelling it into his sexual performance.

"Bend the fuck over," Gabriel commanded, slapping Kurt's ass hard. Kurt bit his lip and placed his hands on the desk in front of him, exposing his ass even more to the Detective. "Put your face flat on the desk." Kurt smirked and did as he was told.

Without any preparation, Gabriel forcefully rammed all ten inches of his cock into Kurt's waiting hole. If Kurt hadn't already fucked seven other hung guys around Rosewood, it would've ripped him apart in ways he had never imagined. But even though his hole was more prepared, it still hurt quite a bit. He winced until Gabriel found his rhythm. Kurt's prostate was being repeatedly hammered by the tip of Gabriel's weighty appendage and Kurt had never been fucked like this before. Gabriel grabbed his hair and gritted his teeth.

"You like my big dick in your ass, slut?!" Gabriel asked. Kurt smirked once more. The 'slut' angle. This was new. And very, _very,_ welcome. Kurt found that he was discovering new kinks all over the place.

"I'd like it even more if you'd fuck me even harder!" Kurt retorted bravely. He already knew that Gabriel didn't like to be challenged. Kurt's challenge had made his hips thrust into his ass at an unbelievable pace. He had been fucked quickly, by Jason DiLaurentis for one, but this did not compare. Gabriel's body worked overtime to ensure that Kurt was being pounded the roughest he had ever been pounded before.

"Your slutty little hole loves my cock, doesn't it, slut?"

"Fuck, yes it does. Uh, keep going, Gabriel."

As soon as Kurt gripped his own, aching dick, his hands was ripped away from his satisfaction.

"You don't cum until I say you can." Gabriel stated dominantly. Kurt was incredibly turned on by the display of dominance. He just loved being the submissive one. Sure, he had fucked Jason, but the DiLaurentis man was always in control. He was an all-round dominant, even when being fucked. Kurt didn't imagine that Gabriel Holbrook would ever take a dick up his ass. Not even by the burliest man alive, Ian Thomas. Kurt's mind drifted slightly as to who would bottom. He guessed Ian.

Gabriel felt the all-too familiar sensation of his climax approaching as the stirring feeling flitted around his body. Usually, he would've warned the guy he was fucking, by the role-playing required completion. Luckily, Kurt was game for just about anything.

"I'm gonna shoot my load up your ass now." Gabriel growled, feeling the hot cum fill Kurt's asshole as he pulled out. Kurt loved the feeling of the cum filling him and then slowly drip out afterwards. Not many did, but Kurt appreciated it.

"Fuck, that was amazing. How long are you in town?" Gabriel asked, redressing, still taking the time to slap Kurt's ass once again for good measure.

"Not sure yet. Though I think I have another reason to stick around." Kurt winked.

"Well, you've got my number," Gabriel laughed at his cliche police joke.

"I'll be in touch." Kurt said ambiguously and swept from the room before realising that he hadn't climaxed when Gabriel had fucked him. He shrugged and was about to leave the station when he was stopped by the two men watching him in the observation room.

"Kurt Hummel? You'd better come with us."


	9. Kurt Fucks Garrett Reynolds AND Darren Wilden

From the way that things had been going for Kurt since had arrived in Rosewood, he most definitely knew what was about to happen. Two hunky guys leading him to a secretive room somewhere? That was certainly on his list of _Things That Will Probably Happen In Rosewood Considering How Gay This Town Is_.

The two men, who had identified themselves, in very low voices, as Detective Darren Wilden and Office Garrett Reynolds, led him through a series of corridors until they reached a seemingly abandoned sector of the police department building.

Darren was already taking off his tie as they released Kurt and Garrett got to work taking off his shoes. Kurt had enjoyed his last role playing situation with Gabriel and was not about to cease the hot feelings that he got whenever he talked about sex with guys.

"So, am I in trouble, officers?" Kurt asked, putting his most innocent voice on. Garrett just smirked while Darren played along. Garrett knew that it would be the cheeky, flirtatious Detective who handled the dirty talk, rather than himself. Honestly, Garrett just liked to shove his big dick inside tight assholes. He was not one for the foreplay and scenarios. So he figured that he would just wait until Kurt and Darren were done talking and then he would get to work. He had a larger cock than his partner, but Darren had the suave manner that enticed almost everyone. They were both attractive guys with each having different qualities which made them so. Garrett appreciated that he could still wear his police uniform rather than going formal with a suit and tie like Darren. Partly because even the _sight_ of Darren Wilden in a police officer's uniform could make him cream his pants. The way that the pants hugged his ass and showed off his impressive bulge. Garrett was just lucky that the uniform went with his skin tone. That was not to downplay his ass by any means. It was a good ass.

"Not if you're gonna be a good little slut and co-operate with us," Darren's voice was rough and grumbling which just made Kurt feel even more turned on. Kurt ran a tempting finger down Darren's chest, unbuttoning his buttons on his shirt, revealing the hairless muscle that lay beneath it. How absolutely yummy and Kurt had already ascertained that both of these handsome guys were so very well hung, as was the standard in Rosewood. Garrett had just taken off his shirt, exposing his muscular chest and stomach, too. Kurt was in a state of realisation that he was about to undergo his first threesome. He had others planned with past conquests, of course, but this would be his first. And he was totally ready for it; to have two huge cocks buried inside of his ass at the same time would just be the cherry on top of a fantastic visit to Rosewood. Besides, he loved cocky guys and Darren Wilden was as cocky as they came.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't."

"Oh, you will," Garrett growled, slapping Kurt's ass firmly. "If you don't, you don't get our dicks inside you. And we both know you're going to want that."

Garrett undid his belt, Kurt loving the sound that the clanging of the metal made, and dropped his police trousers. He was going commando and he was already half-hard. Kurt visibly lusted after Garrett's dick and licked his lips. Whilst Kurt wasn't looking, Darren had done the same, stroking his ten inch dick while Garrett stroked his eleven inch. Darren grabbed Kurt's head and turned it his way.

"You'll start with me. Now get sucking, slut," Darren commanded and Kurt's warm mouth wrapped itself around his cock. Darren suddenly lost the threatening attitude that he had adopted when he felt Kurt's talented tongue work its magic. He moaned as he pushed Kurt down all the way, surprised when Kurt didn't choke or try to pull away. Darren was seriously impressed with this kid. Garrett very much enjoyed the sight of Kurt giving Darren head and seriously wanted some of that action himself. Bravely grabbing himself a fistful of Kurt's hair, he tugged him off Darren's thick cock and directed him towards his own, anticipating the feel of the warm mouth on his member.

Kurt smirked up at Garrett before taking all eleven of his inches in his mouth like a pro. Garrett squeezed his eyes shut and relished in the feeling of a hot mouth taking his cock. He and Darren hooked up a lot during their spare time and he had _never_ sucked his cock like this.

"You can be rough with me, _Officer_ ," Kurt murmured as he momentarily took his mouth off of Garrett's member. Garrett's eyes glinted with a certain sparkle as he began to fuck Kurt's face, feeling his cock hit the back of Kurt's throat.

Darren stroked his cock furiously, before he realised that he was about to blow his load. He didn't want to come anywhere else apart from either inside of Kurt or on him, probably whichever Kurt preferred. He hoped he would get to come inside of Kurt. It was a particular kink of his. He really needed Kurt to stop lavishing Garrett his attention. Such a hot guy needed to be worshipped, especially that ass of his.

"That's enough of that. Ever had a threesome before, slut?"

Kurt shook his head, still being fucked by Garrett.

"Let me show you how it works, then. Take off your clothes," Darren demanded hotly.

Kurt complied immediately, stripping himself similarly to how he did with Gabriel. Kurt remained standing as Darren slapped his ass.

"Lie on the table on your stomach, legs apart," Garrett chipped in, seeing where this was going.

Kurt did as he was ordered and saw Garrett's cock by his mouth. He opened it receptively and began to lick at the member once more. Kurt suddenly felt Darren's warm tongue enter his asshole, swiping at the hole hungrily.

Kurt moaned around Garrett's cock, causing vibrations to shoot through the latter's body, getting him harder and more aroused than he currently was.

"Fuck," Garrett groaned as Kurt's tongue licked at the head.

Darren slapped Kurt's ass one more time before deeming him ready.

"Garrett, lie on your back. We're going full double penetration on this little slut."

Garrett nodded, smirking. He positioned himself on the desk so that his hairy legs dangled over the edge.

Kurt pumped Garrett's cock for a final time before receiving the message, straddling the smaller officer before sinking quickly onto his cock. Kurt winced momentarily at the shock of initial penetration, but immediately remembered why he loved riding cock so much. Kurt's hands roamed Garrett's body, pinching his already hard nipples and sliding down his chest and abs. Kurt smirked as he figured that the Rosewood Gym must have a lot of regular customers judging by the amount of abs Kurt had seen in this town.

"Ready for this, bitch?" Darren kissed Kurt's neck before pressing the tip of his thick cock against hole which was already being occupied by Garrett.

Kurt nodded, biting his lip, which Garrett thought was the hottest thing he'd ever seen. And he had been fucked by Ian Thomas back in the day. That was saying a lot.

Darren pushed in, feeling Garrett's hard cock rub against his. Kurt's hole opened up more than it ever had before now that he had two huge cocks in there, both thrusting.

Darren moaned lowly as he felt how tight Kurt was, even now, and felt the friction being caused by Garrett's cock as well.

"Fuck," Darren hissed as he experienced the most amazing sensation as Kurt's hole tried to clench around the two cocks, pushing them together. Garrett used his core muscles to lean up and kiss Kurt while wrapping his legs around Darren's waist, pulling them all closer together. Darren's lip found Kurt's neck once more, making the submissive boy moan, feeling pleasure from all places. Garrett's tongue had swirled around both of his nipples, driving him crazy. Darren's hands were on his waist, moving him up and down as the detective thrusted quickly inside of him.

Garrett was the first to come. Without warning, he shot his come inside of Kurt's ass, wetting the head of Darren's cock more than it already was. Garrett panted as he climbed down from his orgasmic high and used his calloused hands to jerk Kurt's neglected cock furiously as he drove the smaller boy closer to his climax.

Darren came slightly after Garrett. He pulled out though and circled around to Garrett's head, pumping his dick firmly. As his load spurted from his cock, one thick rope of come hit Garrett's face whilst the others ranged from his chest and the others fell into Kurt's open mouth, dribbling down his chin.

Simultaneously, Kurt was jerking himself off, feeling Garrett's warm fluids inside of his ass. With a sigh and a moan, Kurt shot his load onto Garrett's body. Darren swiped a thumb across Kurt's tip, collecting the residue on his finger and bringing it to his mouth, just as Noel had done all that time ago. Kurt smirked and brought his tongue down to Garrett's pecs, licking a combination of his own semen and Darren's, experiencing the mixture of tastes. He didn't mind it, though.

As the men dressed, they kissed each other sparingly.

"So am I still in trouble?" Kurt winked at the police officers pointedly.

Garrett smirked back. "Well that depends. Will you be available to report to us at sporadic intervals for further… _questioning_?"

Kurt nodded. "I would be more than happy to help the pending investigation. If there's _anything_ at all I can do for you, just let me know."

Kurt left the room, smirking and satisfied.

Darren turned to Garrett, shaking his head. "Where the fuck that that kid come from?"

Garrett shrugged. "I have no idea, but he sucks dick like a pro."

"He's _definitely_ doing that again," Darren nodded.

Garrett agreed wholeheartedly and he thought about Kurt's ass wrapped around his cock. He patted his crotch with a small smile.


	10. Kurt Fucks Caleb Rivers

According to certain Rosewood sources, whenever anybody wanted their computers fixing or cell phones upgrading, Caleb Rivers was the man to go to.

The fact that he was incredibly gorgeous was just a bonus.

Well, for Kurt it was.

He walked into the small shop that was apparently the newest set up in Rosewood since Caleb had been forced to be completely legitimate. He saw the smirking teenager look at him from over the counter.

"The name's Caleb. What can I do for _you_ today?" He leaned on the counter with his hands, looking Kurt up and down.

Kurt decided to play along. "Hi, I'm Kurt. I have been having some technical problems. I was told to just give it a good _pounding_ , but it doesn't seem to have helped at all. I don't know what to do with it and I was wondering if you could help me."

Caleb looked at the only other customer, an old woman browsing at his selection of laptop carriers and he smirked. "Well, sir, if you could _come_ into the back and I will have a look at your…device. I could insert something into it and hope it starts to work again."

Oh, Kurt loved this more than he thought he would. He vaulted the counter easily and joined Caleb by the door to the back.

"Right this way," Caleb let Kurt go first and groped his _fine_ ass with relish. Kurt smirked as he saw rows upon rows of technical equipment and several wires that were plugged into one computer. Caleb definitely knew what he was doing.

Before Kurt could even speak, Caleb had pressed him against the wall and was deeply kissing him, his hand grabbing Kurt's crotch, making the pale boy extremely hard very quickly.

"Oh shit," Kurt moaned, not used to being hard without even a little bit of nudity. The tanned boy smirked once more against Kurt's lips and began peppering kisses along his neck, his talented lips driving Kurt's libido completely skyward.

Caleb removed his lips and smiled. "You're wearing too many layers," Kurt was soon ridding himself of his shirt and Caleb's, exposing the muscle that lay underneath. At this point in his trip to Rosewood, this did not come as a surprise. Though Caleb was more his type than most of the others guys in Rosewood, except for maybe Jason and Mike.

The two simultaneously decided to unbutton each other's jeans at the same time, pulling them down and revealing the pair of hard cocks underneath. Caleb's large hand grabbed Kurt's unclothed ass (commando. A little trick that Kurt had learned during his exploits) and pulled them closer together, collecting both his thick, meaty cock and Kurt's long yet thinner one in his fist, pumping them both at the same time.

"Fuck," Kurt hissed, latching his lips onto Caleb's neck, sucking and leaving marks all over the beautifully tanned skin.

"Jesus Christ, Kurt. Your mouth is fucking amazing!"

Kurt pulled back, looking into Caleb's eyes. "Allow me to give you further proof."

Kurt slithered down Caleb's hard body, flicking his tongue out at his nipples and lavishing affection onto his abs. He reached Caleb's thick erection and experimentally licked the tip, swirling his tongue around it. When he had garnered a positive reaction from Caleb, Kurt began taking the entire cock in his mouth before slowly pulling back, leaving residual warmth on the cock.

"Oh my God," Caleb moaned and placed his hands on the back of Kurt's head, pushing him back onto his cock.

"Fuck my face, Caleb," Kurt breathed, looking up at the boy. What, he _really_ liked Caleb's cock, okay? It was probably his favourite of them all. Obviously, Ezra, Ian and Gabriel all had amazing cocks too, but there was something about Caleb's that was extra special.

"I can do that," the tech boy smirked, thrusting his hips so that his cock hit the back of Kurt's throat before it left his mouth completely. He yanked Kurt's head forward at the same time and was surprised when Kurt did not gag. Caleb knew that he wasn't the smallest, after all. Then, he realised.

No gag reflex.

Awesome.

Caleb decided to abruptly stop, leaving Kurt wanting more so that he would be in a position to beg once Caleb decided to enter his ass. Kurt's breathy whine proved as much.

Kurt felt Caleb's cock leave his mouth and whined. He needed it. He was a self-proclaimed cock slut and was very proud of that fact.

"Stand up," Caleb ordered before dropping to his knees and turning Kurt around, getting a good look at the majestic ass that stood before him. Caleb wondered how an ass could be so fucking hot. He had never actually rimmed somebody before but, with Kurt's ass, he was definitely willing do it, to taste him and to open him up so that he would be ready for the big cock that was about to pound him senseless.

Kurt inhaled shakily as Caleb's tongue quickly darted into his hole but left just as quickly. It entered again, this time for longer, filling Kurt's hole with warmth and making sure it was wet enough for a smooth entry. With Caleb's two hands gripping the round cheeks of his ass with an orgasmic firmness, Kurt was in heaven. Though he still could not wait for the giant cock to be inside him.

He began to push back against Caleb's face, essentially riding it. Caleb pushed deeper into the hole and grabbed Kurt's cock instead, jerking it a few times before he smacked his lips together and slapped Kurt's impatient ass.

"You ready for this big dick, Kurt?" Caleb sucked on Kurt's neck as his hands roamed the pale body, making sure Kurt was in a pure state of wanting.

"Oh God, yes. Caleb, _fuck me_."

"You don't sound like you want it that badly," Caleb chuckled, placing his cock at the delightfully tight entrance of Kurt's ass, but not pushing it in. He swiped it up the crack and smirked. He totally had Kurt ready to beg.

" _Caleb_ ," Kurt moaned. He. Would. Not. Beg.

"I'm not too sure what you want, Kurt. Just saying my name isn't going to help."

Kurt gritted his teeth. He gave in. He was the submissive after all. "I _need_ you to fuck me hard. I want you to shove your unusually thick cock in my tight, slutty hole and pound the fuck out of me until I'm gasping for breath and my ass had been ripped apart by your huge cock. Does that sound clear enough to you?"

Caleb laughed. "I think I know what you want now, Kurt," he said before immediately ramming all eleven inches into Kurt's ass, not showing any mercy. If he did, he didn't think that Kurt would enjoy it half as much.

"Fuck yes," Kurt sighed, once again getting used to the feeling of being filled up by a giant cock. Caleb's hips thrust back and forth quickly into Kurt's ass. At the moment, he was more concerned about speed than power. He would get to that in a minute. Caleb pressed down on Kurt's shoulders, pushing him deeper against the former's body. Kurt put his hands on the wall in front of him but there was nothing to grip. Kurt pumped his own cock a few times before one of Caleb's calloused hands took over that for him. He hated to say it, but he was completely powerless into this sexual situation. Caleb was completely dominant.

Caleb switched speed for power and began thrusting slower but with an almighty power than only came from experience. In between low moans, Kurt rather though that his prostate resembled a block that had been continuously battered by a sledgehammer after all of these hung Rosewood guys. He quickly decided that Caleb was his favourite fuck, bar none. Even the joint forces of the police officers didn't compare to the fuck he was receiving.

"God, Caleb, don't stop doing that," Kurt start to ride Caleb's cock himself in between the older boy's powerful thrusts. Kurt found himself shooting his load first, something that rarely happened. It was just a result of how truly hot was Caleb was and how good at fucking he was. He needed to do this again sometime.

Kurt rode through his orgasm and then began solely working on pleasuring Caleb and making this climax one that he would never forget. Kurt coiled his hands around Caleb and grabbed his ass, squeezing the cheeks for good measure. Oh, if only he could have fucked Caleb's ass, too. Maybe in another time.

Kurt pulled him closer and he swore that he could feel Caleb's knees buckling.

"God, Kurt, I'm so close," He grunted before pulling out. Kurt tried to catch the fluid that shot out of Caleb's pulsating cock, but he couldn't quite get it all. Some sailed down his throat while the rest hit his closed mouth.

Caleb quickly kissed Kurt, collecting his own come and licking it from the boy's face. "That was the best fuck of my life."

"You're _really_ good at that. I'll still be in town for a while, hell I might even make this a permanent thing, who knows? But I'll definitely swing by your store again. I'm sure I'll have another technical problem that needs your help."

Caleb smirked. "Does that fix your current problem?"

"For now," Kurt smirked, slapping Caleb's still naked butt and walking out of the store.

Caleb just _watched_ ¸ hoping Kurt would wander back in his life sometime soon.

And not just for a fuck.


	11. Kurt Fucks Toby Cavanaugh

Shortly after Kurt's romp in the back of the store with Caleb, the tanned-skinned boy had passed him over to another male resident of Rosewood who desperately needed a good fuck. Apparently a carpenter who was good with his hands, Toby Cavanaugh definitely impressed Kurt a lot.

"Hey, I'm Toby," Toby grinned down at him, shaking his hand. Caleb had engineered the meeting at Toby's abandoned cabin so that they could be as loud as they wanted with the promise that they engage in a threesome sometime soon. Kurt had enthusiastically agreed to this and made his way to the cabin promptly.

"Kurt. Caleb wasn't exaggerating then."

"Huh?"

"You're _very_ attractive," Kurt purred. Toby blushed but regained his confident aura.

"Honestly, who in this town _isn't_?"

Kurt thanked Toby for noticing. "Thank you! I've been thinking that for weeks. I'm glad I'm not the only one who noticed."

Toby moved in closer. "However, none of them hold a candle to _you_ , Kurt. You're just the sexiest little thing I've ever seen in Rosewood."

Kurt nodded. "Thanks." He moved in closer, too, and brushed a hand down Toby's chest. "Well, _hello_ , abs."

Toby chuckled. "I can take this off if you want me to."

"Well, aren't we Mr Confident?" Kurt smirked but bunched the shirt up at the bottom. "Feel free."

Toby all but ripped off his shirt in a haze of lust. Kurt drank in the sight below the material; the standard Rosewood guy look. The glorious pecs that protruded from the chest and sat above the six (or eight) chiselled abs that looked like they had been honed rigorously as Rosewood Gym.

"Is a legal requirement in this town to have abs to live here? Because this is getting ridiculous now," Kurt breathed as he brought his mouth down to Toby's nipples, giving them a wet treatment with his tongue, his hands holding his waist and feeling his abs. Toby tilted his head back, breathing through his mouth. He always loved when people played with his nipples. It was an unspoken desire of his. He would never say it, because it seemed kind of awkward and Toby wasn't too brilliant at expressing his sexual desires, content on letting the other person take control. Until it came to the actual fucking. Then, Toby was in definite command of the speed and the power and the duration.

"Oh my God, Kurt," Toby moaned as Kurt's tongue did a thing that he wasn't sure was even possible. Caleb was right, this kid was unreal.

"Let me get you out of these pants," Kurt muttered, sliding down Toby's body and unbuttoning his pants. Sliding them down his legs, Kurt was presented with the sizeable bulge underneath his tight grey boxers. He was certainly on par with the rest of Rosewood, that was for sure. Kurt ran his fingers teasingly along the tented part of Toby's boxers and slipped his index finger up the slit that the tent made. He poked the tip lightly, sending a shiver through Toby's body.

After gripping Toby's covered length, Kurt dragged Toby's boxers down to his ankles and let his cock spring free. It was very large and very thick, reminiscent of Sean's. _Perfect_ , Kurt thought to himself.

Kurt pressed a kiss gently to the tip as Toby shuddered.

"No teasing," he growled and placed his hands on the back of Kurt's head. Kurt knew the drill from previous experiences and opened his mouth, letting Toby take control. As Toby fucked his face with passion that surprised him a lot, Kurt began to remove his shirt, throwing it to the side along with Toby's.

Kurt decided to change things up and grab Toby's ass, squeezing the cheeks firmly. Toby bit his lip and his cock twitched inside Kurt's mouth. His appendage hit the back of Kurt's throat and Toby felt as though he would come any moment. That could not happen just yet.

Standing up, Kurt kissed Toby firmly again, the older boy's lips melding with his in a perfect dance. Toby began to move forward, leaving Kurt no choice but to step backwards until his ass hit the wall.

"How do you want this?" Toby asked lowly. Kurt cocked his head.

"As hard as you can fuck me," Kurt purred as Toby turned him over, holding him against the wall. Kurt's hands pressed against the cold surface, as did his cheek. Toby's arms coiled around him and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans.

Toby smacked Kurt's ass with a rough, calloused hand which made Kurt shiver with pleasure as he pressed up harder against the wall. Toby placed his cock in between Kurt's cheek, sliding it up and down the crack.

"I thought you said no teasing," Kurt bit back a moan as he felt the friction of Toby's cock against his skin.

"No, I just said that you couldn't tease. Not that I couldn't."

"That's a bitch move," Kurt pointed out and kissed the boy, craning his neck backwards to attain the best possible angle. "Now _fuck_ me, Toby. Or I'll just leave."

"No you wouldn't. You want this just as badly as I do."

Kurt huffed. "Well, you don't _seem_ to be wanting this as you haven't stuck your cock inside me yet!"

Kurt was silenced by the force of Toby's thick, unlubricated cock ramming inside his asshole. It would have been painful, but Kurt was a pro. Toby began to thrust hard, sacrificing speed for the sheer power of his thrusts. He had good hips and he knew how to use them. He wasn't as good as Noel or Jason, but he was definitely holding his own.

"Like this?" Toby smirked and pulled Kurt's hair back, tilting his head. Kurt arched his back and pushed his ass back against Toby's groin for more access to his prostate. Toby felt Kurt's walls clench around his member and moaned. He knew that he wasn't going to last very long now that Kurt had started to play dirtier that he had been doing before.

"Exactly like that! Oh, Toby! Don't stop doing that!"

Toby started to pump Kurt's cock with his large hand and it wasn't long before both boys were on the edge.

Kurt came first, though only by a fraction. His load hit the wall and dripped down it. He sank back against Toby, the crippling force of his orgasm too much for him to carry on. Toby held Kurt tightly against him as he came inside of him, shooting his load into his ass. Kurt relished the feeling of being full with such a big load once again. It had truly been too long. He had caught Caleb's large load in his mouth and, while his encounter with Caleb was truly satisfying, he much preferred collecting the come in his ass. He didn't know why, it was just a thing.

Toby turned Kurt around and caught him in a deep kiss, something Kurt had learned that he was actually really good at.

"We _have_ to do that again," Toby commented. Kurt nodded.

"Maybe we'll last longer next time."

"Maybe we will."

Kurt smirked. And maybe he would invite Caleb next time…


	12. Kurt Fucks Jake

After finding Caleb (and subsequently Toby) at a Rosewood establishment, Kurt made a mental note to visit all of the other businesses and the like in the town. After stopping at the DiLaurentis firm to give Jason another ride, he reached what appeared to be a dojo of some kind but for boxing and the more simplistic martial arts. Kurt knew some fighting techniques and how to wield melee weapons, so he wasn't going in for business. Shrugging, he made his way into the building and saw the most amazing sight. The half-naked fighting instructor.

Sweat glistened on his forehead and bare chest. Kurt almost rolled his eyes at the pecs, arms and abs of this guy. Obviously he would be buff because of the fighting, but he _had_ to be because of his appearance in Rosewood. Apparently it was a requirement to live here permanently. Kurt had definitely grown out of his milkmaid stages but he lacked the muscle of his recent conquests. True, maybe Wren and Garrett didn't have the most chiselled bodies, but their muscle mass was undeniably superior to his. He was very toned and was relatively happy with the way he looked, but the omnipresent lingering of abs in this town was simply unjust. There were significantly lesser sights like this in Lima. Then again, Kurt supposed that he wasn't really _looking_ properly back then. Plus, they would not have been _nearly_ as responsive as the guys in Rosewood.

The guy looked up and then his eyes travelled from Kurt's head to his toes. "Can I help you, beautiful?" He said with a wink. Kurt wanted to scream, this situation was completely perfect.

Kurt shrugged. "Not really. I'm thinking about moving here and I wanted to check out the local establishments before making a full decision."

The man smirked, walking closer to Kurt. They were the only ones in the gym. Kurt felt his heart hammer quickly in his chest. "If you lived here, then I would be able to see you every day and do this." The guy quickly captured Kurt's lips in a rough, but very hot, kiss. Kurt moaned and sank into it, his jeans tightening already. This guy was good.

"That is something to take into consideration. I don't believe I caught your name," Kurt mumbled when his lips were able to form words again.

"Jake," Jake grasps Kurt's left hand, bringing it up to his mouth for a kiss. Kurt blushed, charmed by Jake's actions.

"Kurt."

"There's a name you don't hear every day. You must be pretty damn special then."

Kurt stepped closer. "Why don't you find out for yourself?"

Jake breathed in Kurt's appealing aroma and crashed his lips against the plump ones standing close to him. He had to hand it to Kurt; he was an amazing kisser. And hot, which was a bonus. As Kurt's hands explored his naked body, he realised that he was only standing in shorts (he had gone commando) and felt very naked compared to Kurt who was wearing so many layers that it was hard to count. So, Jake felt that he had to vocalise as much.

"Kurt, I'm standing here with a very thin piece of material separating me from being butt naked and you're wearing at least four layers. We're going to have to change that."

Kurt nodded, taking off his jacket and shirt at the same time that Jake unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the zipper. As Kurt's lips met his neck, Jake realised something.

"This is your thing, isn't it?"

"What?" Kurt replied.

"You wear lots of layers because you're a tease. You know that you'll need to undress at some point so you make the guy impatient and then you know that you've got him putty in your hands."

Kurt hadn't actually thought about it like that. He just liked clothes. Maybe unconsciously, now that he had people to impress in Rosewood, he could have been doing it for the teasing affect. That was probably it. "Did it work?" He bit his lip as Jake pulled his jeans and boxers down to his ankles, forcing Kurt to step out of them.

Jake quickly wrapped his mouth around Kurt's quickly hardening cock with such fervour that Kurt was a little shocked.

"I'll take that as a yes," he laughed.

Jake looked up, removing his mouth from the erection in front of him. "You can take that as a fuck yes."

As Jake replaced his mouth, Kurt moaned. "Fuck yes."

Kurt threw his head back, surprised that Jake's mouth could turn him on so much. Sure, he'd had Ezra suck his cock, but not many of the guys wanted to. Kurt was personally more than happy to suck theirs and let them fuck him, but he secretly hoped that more than one of them would have wanted to return the favour.

Jake's hands squeezed his ass and he slipped Kurt's balls into his mouth, sucking on them gently. Returning to his cock, Kurt was feeling himself about to blow his load, already, so he grabbed a fistful of Jake's hair and pulled on it slightly.

"I'm close. And I want to come while you're pounding me," Kurt purred as Jake stood up.

"Nobody ever pulls on my hair. It's kind of a secret kink."

"Mine too," Kurt whispered as he slithered down Jake's body to work on his large, eleven inch cock. It was similar to Garrett's, but a little bit thicker, not that Kurt thought it possible to be. Damn.

"You know, it's rude to stare at a guy's dick. He'd much rather you suck it to show your appreciation."

Kurt smirked and licked the head tentatively before wrapped his mouth around the member which Jake thrusted deep into his mouth upon impact.

"Holy shit," Jake moaned as Kurt sank down deeper on his cock, filling up his mouth with the warm appendage. Once again, Kurt relished the feeling of a big cock keeping his mouth occupied. Jake tugged on Kurt's hair a little bit. Kurt pulled off his cock and smirked up at him, wrapping his hand around the wet shaft.

After a little more hot and heavy fellatio, Kurt sensed that Jake was approaching his pleasure. "How do you want to do this? Don't be scared to make it rough."

Jake chuckled slightly before pulling Kurt to his feet. He turned Kurt around by the shoulders and used a large hand to push Kurt so that he was bending over in front of him. Jake took the time to appreciate the magnificent ass that had been put in front of him like cake at a restaurant, all ready for him to dig in. Literally. He gave each cheek a firm slap before crouching down and probing the muscle with his wet tongue.

Kurt shivered at the feel of Jake darting into his waiting hole. He knew in himself that he was very much ready for Jake's meat, but he wasn't going to turn down the act of Jake preparing him. Jake planted kisses on Kurt's ass and bit it slightly, probably leaving a lasting mark for his next suitor.

Jake's hand coiled around Kurt's body and gripped his impressive dick, which was usually neglected. Kurt wanted pleasured too! Kurt was sure that there was only one way that would result in him feeling more pleasure than he was currently experiencing. And that was if Jake sunk his monster cock into his asshole. That was it, plain and simple.

"You ready, babe?" Jake said, kissing the inside of his thigh affectionately. Kurt moaned slightly and whispered a quick "Yes" so that Jake knew he was completely ready.

Jake didn't waste any more time and hastily rammed all of his many inches inside Kurt, stretching the latter's hole. Kurt's breath hitched at the usual impact, but he was experienced enough to realise that it didn't take long to go away, even with a cock Jake's size.

"Oh, fuck," Jake groaned as Kurt's walls clenched around him. Kurt moaned as Jake thrusted and the latter laughed. "Yeah, you like that big dick?"

Kurt was feeling particularly loquacious and decided to offer his two cents. "Fuck yeah, I love that dick. It's so big filling up my hole. Jake, you need to fuck me as hard as you possibly can. I need you."

Jake figured that the message was well received and used all of his strength to slam into Kurt's once again, only just realising that they were not using any kind of protection. For once, Jake didn't care.

Jake gripped Kurt's hips hard enough to leave a substantial amount of bruising but this only spurred Kurt on even more. Kurt found his hand being slapped away from his cock as Jake took care of that. It wasn't long until Kurt felt his whole body twitch and his cock jerk slightly.

"Oh, Jake!" Kurt moaned as his orgasm hit like an earthquake, sending him into a fit of ecstasy. His own fluids ran down his hand until Jake grasped it and licked it clean.

"You taste so fucking good," he said as he slapped Kurt's ass once again, finding his own orgasm closing in on him very quickly. "Kurt, I'm about to…"

"Come in my mouth," Kurt suggested and Jake reluctantly stopped hammering Kurt's prostate. Kurt turned around and sank to his knees once more, opening his mouth as Jake jerked himself off. Kurt soon replaced his hand, twisting as soon as he reached the tip.

Jake grabbed Kurt's hair once again to hold him in place as he came, crying out Kurt's name as he did. "Kurt!"

Kurt felt Jake's seed run down his throat and some landed on his face. There was a lot of it and his tongue encircled the tip of Jake's cock to collect the residue.

He stood up, running his hands down Jake's immaculately trained body.

Jake captured Kurt in a hard kiss once again, feeling his cock stir. "So, you thinking about making this move permanent?"

"You might have just given me another reason to stay. I'll admit, that was a good fuck."

"Swing by again sometime. Even if you don't move here, see me before you leave."

Kurt redressed himself quickly and smirked. "Oh, I will. I have big plans for you."


	13. Kurt Fucks Andrew Campbell

The final guy that Kurt hooked up with in Rosewood (well on his own anyway) actually sought him out, something that was unprecedented. All of the others had been either Kurt's doing or times that they had been in the same place and things had just happened. But no. This guy had come looking _for_ Kurt, something that the boy enjoyed immensely.

Kurt was at his hotel after the decision to buy an apartment in Rosewood and send in an application to UPenn and other surrounding schools. A knock on the door confused him. He wasn't expecting anyone, unless one of his conquests had found out where he was staying and decided to swing by for a visit. Kurt would not have turned that down, but he would have been surprised.

He approached the door and quickly opened it, seeing a gorgeous, fresh-faced nerd at his doorstep. He was one of those guys with a nerdy aesthetic, but with the bone structure and disposition of a big time jock. It was a juvenile dismissal, but it was true. The glasses were actually quite a huge turn on for Kurt. He hadn't actually mentioned this to anyone but Sam back in Lima after the boy wore them in Glee Club one day. But nobody else he was with wore glasses, so he had never had the time to act on his desires.

"Are you Kurt Hummel?"

Kurt nodded, smirking. "I am. And I bet I already know what you're doing here. Who sent you?"

"Sean Ackard."

Kurt was shocked, but not displeased. "Well, come in."

"Thanks. I'm Andrew, Andrew Campbell."

Kurt shut the door and swung Andrew around, pressing him against it, his hands on Andrew's chest. "You ready for this?"

"From what I hear, I doubt I'll be ready for how tight you are."

Kurt licked up his jawline and nibbled on his earlobe. "And Sean wouldn't have sent you if you couldn't rip my hole apart with your dick."

Andrew shuddered and gasped at the sensations shooting through his body with only a few quite whispers in his ear. Kurt was already blowing his mind and he hadn't even starting blowing his cock yet. "Fuck."

"To think I haven't even started yet."

Kurt kissed Andrew deeply and ran his hands through his hair and squeezed his biceps tightly. Andrew wrapped his arms around Kurt and grabbed his ass firmly with both hands, getting insanely aroused at the feeling. He could already tell that Kurt was going to be an amazing fuck. He was definitely glad that he was assigned to tutor Sean Ackard in Math.

Kurt unbuttoned Andrew's shirt and Andrew helped him get it off and toss it to the floor. Kurt smiled and rolled his eyes. Andrew was confused.

"What? Is it not what you expected?"

Kurt found himself realising that Andrew didn't think himself up to standard, which was extremely sad and extremely _wrong_.

"No, it's not that at all. It's just that every guy in this town is so fantastically well-built and chiselled that it's ridiculous. The beauty levels of this town are just insane."

"I'm sure that you contribute to the majority of it," Andrew replied, not flirtatiously, but sincerely. Kurt found himself a little warmed by Andrew's genuine compliment. And it wasn't even trying to get him into bed. He already had Kurt, yet he was still being kind.

"You're sweet, Andrew. But there's time to talk later. We can get dinner, or something. But now? Now I'm going to strip you and make you feel good. That okay with you?"

"More than okay."

"Good," Kurt said and kissed Andrew's body, peppering kisses all over, going down as he did. Kurt rested on his knees, popping the button of Andrew's jeans and shrugging them down. He smiled at the sight of Andrew's impressive erection.

"Well done Sean," Kurt smirked up the nerd, who grinned back. Kurt rather enjoyed the sight. Andrew's abs stuck out and seemed to stretch all the way up to his beautiful face.

Kurt pulled the material over the hard length and his mouth watered as it expanded into all its glory. "That'll do very nicely. Oh, Andrew? Don't be afraid to go rough with me, okay?"

Andrew was more than happy to comply with this and a hand grasped the back of Kurt's head, feeding his large cock into his mouth. Kurt readied himself and felt the member hit the back of his throat, just the way he liked it.

He wrapped his lips around the head and paid special attention it to with his tongue. Suddenly, he had remembered what Jake had said to him about his layers and wondered whether Andrew had noticed it too.

In fact, he had. Andrew was eager to see what beauty lay underneath Kurt's clothing, but was feeling much too pleasured to think about taking it off. It wasn't until Andrew was extremely close to climax that he forced Kurt's head to remain still after an especially good deep throating.

"Stand up," Andrew said, deciding to be firmer.

As he kissed Kurt yet again, Andrew unbuttoned his shirt and pushed down his jeans, which Kurt had to complete. Kurt was going commando, which made Andrew even more aroused than he currently was.

Andrew didn't break the kiss and grabbed Kurt's ass again. Instinctively, Kurt wrapped his arms around Andrew's neck and wrapped his legs around his waist so he was being carried. From his position, Andrew started to spread Kurt's ass cheeks and slip his fingers into the hole, preparing him slightly for the real thing. Andrew walked over to the comfortable bed and dropped himself onto it, so that Kurt was straddling him.

"Turn around," Andrew ordered and Kurt got the message, realising that he had never actually been in the 69 position before. Well, there was a first time for everything right?

He resumed lowering his mouth onto Andrew's manhood, whilst all but sitting on Andrew's face. He felt the warm tongue entering his ass and paused, only stroking Andrew. Kurt sat upright, letting Andrew's tongue pleasure him in ways he had only dreamed about. Andrew's hands spread the cheeks apart as Kurt rode his tongue like it was a cock.

"Oh shit," Kurt muttered. "Fuck."

Andrew gave Kurt's ass a slap. "I think you're ready for this."

Kurt purred. "I think so too."

Turning around, the smaller man planted kisses on Andrew's jawline before the latter shoved his cock into its destination. Even with decent preparation, Andrew was completely surprised at how tight Kurt was. Sean was definitely not exaggerating. Andrew had only ever fucked one person before and even the then-virginal Lucas Gottesman wasn't as tight as Kurt was and Kurt had fucked a fair few people.

Even from sucking it, Kurt had underestimated how big Andrew actually was. He was impressively thick and long with a decent curvature that allowed it to reach the points others didn't.

Kurt moved his ass up and down Andrew's cock like it was the only thing he had ever done. The speed intensified as he got more comfortable. Andrew stopped him and controlled the movements, slow and intense. Then he grabbed Kurt's hips and slammed him down so he impaled Kurt.

Kurt circled his hips around, creating amazing friction like Andrew had never experienced before. Kurt placed his hands on Andrew's chest pinching his nipples for bursts of extra pleasure.

"Kurt, I'm really close," Andrew warned.

Kurt, although it had been plenty of time since Andrew started fucking him, wanted it to last forever and was a little disappointed that he had to get off. Instead, he readied his mouth just above Andrew's cock as the man stroked the shaft quickly, approaching his orgasm suddenly.

Kurt attempted to collect everything Andrew had shot out of his cock, but there was too much. Some went on the boy's abs and some on Kurt's face. Both loads were subsequently licked up by Kurt, who kissed Andrew deeply, sharing the experience some more.

"That was fucking amazing," Kurt moaned afterwards, grinning at Andrew.

Andrew frowned. "Wait, are we done?"

Kurt frowned too. "Are we not done?"

"You didn't come."

Kurt laughed a little bit, not realising that he hadn't reached his climax. "No, I don't suppose I did. I never usually care about that kind of thing."

"Kurt, after what you just did for me, I'm going to get you off. No doubt about it."

Kurt definitely liked that. It was very chivalrous of him.

Andrew rested on his hands as he leaned onto Kurt's hard cock, rotating his tongue around the tip just as Kurt had done to him.

In no time at all, especially with one of Andrew's fingers fucking his ass, Kurt bucked his hips upwards and shot his load onto Andrew's face. The boy cleaned what he could with his tongue, but started to get the rest with his tongue. Kurt leaned forward and cleared it all up for him.

Andrew made a move to get off the bed, but Kurt pulled him down next to him. He stared into his eyes. "Stay for a little bit."

Andrew stayed over that night and the two spent a lot of the time talking and actually getting to know each other, something that Kurt hadn't done with other guys in Rosewood. After learning more about it, Kurt realised that Andrew wasn't just another guy in Rosewood.

He was something special.


End file.
